


A Wedding

by marmolady



Series: Beyond Vaanu: Endless Ending [13]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolady/pseuds/marmolady
Summary: Post-ending. Assumed happy ending (read 'Broken Chains' for details)! A follow up to ‘A Proposal’; Taylor and Estela legally tie the knot… and look to peaceful future.
Relationships: Estela Montoya/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Series: Beyond Vaanu: Endless Ending [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906357
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Wedding

Before a full-length mirror, Estela ran her hands down the shimmering front of her gown, feeling a flood of memories take her. She’d worn it just the one time, several years prior. To be swept up in those feelings, raw and true, as if it were yesterday; it was like falling in love all over again. Her hands lingered over her lower torso. She wasn’t showing; not yet. It was just as well, for the revealing dress would have held no secrets. Only five weeks along, the pregnancy was known only to herself, Taylor, and Diego. A small smile crept to Estela’s face. It was nice that the little one would be coming along as a passenger on this day; they were, after all, to be a treasured part of the future they’d come to San Trobida to celebrate. A marriage— _official_ —possible now that Estela’s home had made significant steps for equality. It was a final display of defiance; one last middle-finger-salute to the fascist, homophobic rule that she’d fought to topple. In the best way imaginable, with _love,_ they would celebrate a victory for peace.

A small group had gathered together in a secluded resort upon a beach just a few miles out from the old Montoya family home. The place had been built just a year before under Estela’s influence; if what had once been Rourke International had the resources to build a haven for tourists, she’d use it to help bring about a turnaround for her home as it recovered from war. For the next day and night, however, the modest but beautiful Star of San Trobida was a private sanctuary. The Catalyst gang had been arriving in drips and drabs over the past week, and it was to Estela’s uncle’s great relief that they’d moved the party out of his home and into the seaside hotel.

“Estela?”

“You can come in.” At the sound of Michelle’s voice, Estela hastily removed her hand from her belly.

“Oh, you look _stunning_!”

Glancing away bashfully as her friend came through the door, Estela smiled nonetheless. She’d gotten better at accepting her friends looking at her differently to the way most people viewed her, but that kind of gushing was a little beyond her comfort zone still.

“Thanks, Michelle. It still fits… like it was yesterday.”

Michelle’s face was flushed with excitement. “Just wait until you see Taylor, then it really will all come flooding back.” She put her arms carefully around Estela, cautious of messing the dress that had travelled all the way from La Huerta with Seraxa’s blessing, then stepped back to look her over. “So, how are you feeling? I heard you were sick this morning; that’s settled, right? Just… nerves?”

Of course, Michelle would be suspicious. She wasn’t a damn fool. Estela saw little point in overtly lying about her present state; even if announcements weren’t being made yet, she’d much rather hold up her honesty.

“It wasn’t nerves,” she replied calmly, meeting her friend’s gaze. “I’ve never been more sure of anything. The sickness was just something that comes, then passes. Here and now, I feel… invincible. Like there’s not a thing that could even come close to touching me, to taking this away.”

Estela exhaled deeply, and was warmed by the clear affection—pride even—in Michelle’s face. Some of her darkest days she’d shared with Michelle, and the bond, the _care_ , that had been forged now seemed inevitable; a part of them both. And there was no doubt in Estela’s mind that the young medical student had guessed _exactly_ why she’d been ill that morning, even if not a word was to be said.

“ _So_ , what are we doing about your hair?”

The look on Michelle’s face almost made Estela laugh. “You want to get right in there, don’t you?”

“Is it _that_ obvious?” Michelle reeled her friend closer, and began running her perfectly manicured fingers through Estela’s thick, just-washed mane. “How you keep it so nice in this fucking humidity I’ll never know….”

Patiently, Estela bowed her head and gave in to a bit of pampering. “I know it’s not exciting for you, but I was thinking I’d like it the same as I had it last time. You know, like… _up._ ”

Michelle clicked her tongue thoughtfully as she examined what she had to work with. “I’ll see what I can do….”

A little while later, once Michelle’s work was done, there was a knock at Estela’s door. “Are you ready?” came a gruff voice.

In an instant, Estela’s heartbeat quickened, and a lump rose up in her throat. “Come in, Tio Nicolas,” she croaked. How she’d manage to not fall to pieces the second she saw him she had no idea. For the both of them, this was a dream-come-true… but for him it was the culmination of a lifetime’s struggle for a peaceful future. This day was everything. The door squealed on its hinges as it was pushed open.

“ _Joder!”_ Nicolas muttered under his breath. “What have you done with my little Estelita? Surely, you cannot be her!”

“Tio!” Estela blushed furiously. Of course, there was no way in hell he’d let this day go by with no teasing at her expense. 

Nicolas barked a laugh, but his wet eyes gave his emotion away. “You are magnificent, _mija._ ” He offered his arm proudly. “Shall we? I believe there’s someone eager to see you.”

It was a wonderfully jittery walk out to the beach, where the small gathering had come together beneath a setting sun. An eruption of whoops and cheers made Estela’s cheeks flush; it was a lot of attention—more than she’d usually be comfortable with, but these people were her family, and to feel that love was enough to make her heart soar. That was nothing, though, compared to the rush of emotion that swooped upon her when her eyes landed on her betrothed, arm in arm with Diego. Taylor’s silvery dress appeared to shimmer in the evening sun, which played upon Taylor’s hair with an ethereal glow something like a halo. Estela’s stomach felt to do a wild flip as Taylor turned her face to her—oh, how those eyes sparkled with joy.

On either side of the gushing crowd, the two brides walked towards the altar, where a beaming Raj, newly certified to officiate weddings—ecstatic as he’d been to even further amp up his hosting prowess– awaited them.

Taylor reached out for Estela and pulled her into a crushing hug, lingering and heartfelt. When the two women reluctantly came apart, both had tears in their eyes.

“ _I love you,”_ Estela mouthed.

“ _Love you too_ , _so much_ ,” came the silent reply.

“Fam,” Raj began, “we have gathered here to make official the almost terrifyingly badass union of Estela and Taylor. A love that we’ve all watched grow from vulnerable beginnings, to become an indomitable force that may just have saved the world. I’m not saying this is the most important wedding to be officiated in the entirety of human history, but you gotta admit, it is pretty dope.”

“Damn straight!” Craig hollered.

“Nerdbrain,” Zahra growled, _almost_ managing to hide her own sentimental smile, “ _nothing_ about this is straight.”

Raj cleared his throat and looked out to his friends, taking charge of proceedings in his effortless manner. “Estela, stage is yours.”

Her breath shuddering with emotion as she stepped forward slightly, Estela held Taylor’s hands all the tighter and focused on that sweet face. All Taylor was in that moment was love. And all _she_ had to do, was to somehow put her tidal wave of emotion into words. Carefully, she eased a simple ring onto Taylor’s finger.

“Taylor,” she began, ever so slightly shaky. “I will love you until my dying breath, and then longer. Don’t think I’m not that stubborn! Because of you, I know what it is to feel hope, to feel _happy._ You awakened the love in me that I thought was dead. I guess it was just waiting for you. I know you’ve felt lost; I know you’ve struggled to come to terms with your own identity as much as I have. I just… I hope you know how much I…”

Estela’s voice broke, and she had to look away, brushing tears from her eyes. While once she might have been ashamed to so openly show cracks in her steely façade, those days were long over, the need to protect herself vanishing as she found herself among trusted friends.

“Y-you’ve seen every one of my scars, even the invisible ones… _especially_ the invisible ones, and you’ve loved me for it all. And for everything that you are, I love you. No, it’s not been easy. In the time I’ve been with you, I’ve been pushed to my limits, further than I ever thought I could stand. But even for every bit of hurt along the way; these years I’ve had with you have been… have been like I’ve finally become the person I’m meant to be.” Proud, and utterly content, Estela found her voice steadying. She looked into Taylor’s face, shining with happiness before her, and the words came forth, sure and true. “Someone who can offer her heart, to do it and not be afraid. Loving you is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I honestly don’t think I’d physically have it in me to ever stop. I’ll always be there for you, Taylor, in the way you’ve always been there for me. They say our spirits are entwined for eternity, so let’s take our happy ending—our happy beginning. Whatever it brings; I’m yours.”

Taylor sniffed loudly, and wiped her own eyes. “ _God!_ I might need a moment.” She knew she couldn’t love Estela more, and it mattered so much that she expressed it fully. That Estela felt it all. “And… and I’m going to apologise in advance, because this might be long. It’s all gotta be said, though, so you know what? You can all just deal with it.”

While friends around her chuckled affectionately, Taylor took a deep breath. She looked up into Estela’s deep, dark eyes, now bright with elated tears, and knew belonging. To speak to her, to speak to her straight from the heart, it was the easiest, most natural thing she could do. She ran a thumb lovingly over Estela’s hand one last time before placing upon it her ring.

“It’s kind of surreal that we’re here again, making our vows. In a way, it feels like it could have been yesterday; I can still see that look in your eyes… that look that told me I’d always be home so long as I had your hand to hold. But at the same time, _everything’s_ changed. We’re not the same. After all that we went through, we can’t be. What I know for sure, though, is that I couldn’t have climbed those mountains without you. When I didn’t know who I was, you held me in your arms and told me that I was loved– and the rest didn’t matter. When I asked too much of you, when I asked you to let me risk your heart being shattered, breaking the promise I’d made to you…” Biting her lip to keep from letting out a sob, Taylor squeezed Estela’s hands and let herself be grounded. Looking back on that traumatic period of their lives together, the suffering that they’d endured for the hope of resurrecting a world beyond La Huerta… even years into the future, it hurt like hell. But they had one another, as they had then. She sought reassurance in her wife’s steady gaze and found it in spades. “Estela, you were my rock. When I was lost, it was your love that brought me home. So, here today, I vow to fill that home with all the love the world, to give you security in my arms, to be there to fight for your dreams, wherever they may take us. I _love you_ , Estela. My warrior queen, my fearless crusader, my starlight. You let me into your heart; know that mine is yours to keep. Whatever lies ahead, whatever mountains we still have to climb, know that my shoulder is yours to cry on, my hand is yours to hold. I _know_ who I am. I am your person; and I will be forever and always.”

There was not a dry eye in the house. But for the happy couple, there might as well not be another soul present; they each had eyes and ears only for the woman before them.

“Doodlejumps, _really?_ You know I was trying to keep it together here. All right, all right; I’ve got it, I’m good. Do you, Estela, take Taylor to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“—Wh…?—uh, yes! I mean, I do.” Estela’s cheeks were dusted pink as she hastily pulled herself back to the present. _Dammit, Taylor!_ It wasn’t every day she got knocked senseless by _anything_ , but apparently her lover had some sort of magic hold over her.

“And do you, Taylor, take Estela to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do. With all my heart.”

“I know, dumb question. All right, then ladies; you may _both_ kiss the bride!”

 _Finally._ Their lips met softly, the kiss deepening to the sound of their friends’ cheers, pulling one another ever closer as they lost themselves in some sort of euphoric heaven that was all their own. Home. They could barely hear Raj’s declaration through that blissful haze.

“I now pronounce you joined in marriage.”

As the kiss at last broke, Taylor came away just enough to press her forehead to Estela’s, then showered more kisses upon her as she laughed, light as a feather. And Estela put her hands to Taylor’s face, holding her like she was a jewel more precious to comprehend.

“ _I’m so happy…”_ Estela whispered.

A teary-eyed Taylor nodded her agreement, for finding words was too hard.

Estela’s own welling eyes scanned the crowd, then her gaze fell upon the person she longed to see; her beloved _tio._ She couldn’t hold back a little sob as she saw the tears of joy streaming down his face. Her happiness had always been his dream, his reason for fighting; and there in that exchanged look was everything he’d ever needed to know; his Estelita had found her peace.

Stepping forward, Nicolas took Estela’s roughly face in his hands while he laughed through his tears. “Look at you! Truly _la estrella mas brillante en nuestro cielo_. As your mother always knew. I don’t have the words to tell you… what it means to see you this happy….”

Estela threw herself against him, wrapping him up in the fiercest hug she could muster. _We did it, Tio…._ Then her hand found Taylor’s once more and she tugged her into the embrace. Of all the high points in her life, this one would be hard to top.

* * *

Night fell upon a scene of joyous festivities. Most of the Catalyst gang had not seen one another for several months, not since the reunion, so high spirits abounded. Varyyn, steadfastly by Diego’s side, had been wide-eyed through the whole ceremony, and soaked up the traditions that seemed to be a distorted mirror to those he himself held dear. Aleister and Grace’s six-month-old son, Reginald made a brief show, easily remaining the centre of attention until his mother took him to bed—to be watched over by Iris while his parents enjoyed the rest of the party. Perhaps more than anyone else, though Michelle might have protested otherwise, they _needed_ the night off. Raj, of course, had put on a feast of epic proportions, but had left the cake—or rather, the cupcake tower—to Quinn, who’d risen to the challenge magnificently.

Barefoot on the sand, the partygoers were soon jumping to a pulsing beat. Giggling twirls and wild dips were a whole lot of fun, but truly the two lovers wanted nothing more than to be close—cheek to cheek, tasting one another’s breath on the evening air—and so when the music finally took a turn for the slow side, they took the opportunity to just sway, happy and together.

“It was beautiful,” Estela crooned, nuzzling her face against Taylor’s neck and delighting in the pleasurable shiver that met her lips, “everything you said.”

“Every word was the truth.” Taylor trailed her fingers up Estela’s exposed back, warm and wonderful against the cool evening air. Of course she’d meant every word. Estela was her home… she touched her to her core. They were stronger than ever, ready to take on anything.

“I know.”

“I had a lot to follow. I just hope you feel as loved as I do—because I feel like I’m floating on a cloud right now—"

Estela answered with a sweeping kiss. “Does that clear things up?”

Taylor giggled, light-headed. “Perfectly. _Hey_ …” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “ _You know how there’s been this unspoken challenge going on to see just how much we can make your poor uncle cry_?”

Estela chuckled under her breath. She knew where this was going. “ _That’s why you asked me to marry you again, right? Payback for all the times he’s lovingly picked on you? I wasn’t born yesterday.”_ She leaned ever closer and softly kissed her love’s cheek. “Later. Too many eavesdroppers.”

Taylor laughed gently as Estela spun her gracefully around. There was all the time in the world for that conversation, but this night was about the two of them.

“Actually, Taylor… I had something I wanted to do with you. Follow me.”

Estela took Taylor’s hand in her own, and led her back up the beach to the buffet table, which had now been cleared. Where the mammoth spread had once lain, three candles sat side by side, one with a lighter at its base.

“My _abuelo_ and _abuelita_ did this when they got married in Colombia. He lit his candle, she lit hers, and then they came together, lighting the third with the flames of both. It’s kind of a tradition.” She smiled somewhat bashfully as she picked up the lighter. “Mom showed me photos of their wedding; I always thought it was so much more beautiful than all the fancy cakes, and suits, and rehearsed speeches… the essences of two people coming together to burn stronger, brighter. I guess before all my icy walls built up, I was a little romantic at heart!”

Taylor grasped Estela’s arm, touched. “I would be honoured to light our candle with you,” she said, hushed in her reverence. “You and me, babe. Forever. And I know somewhere, somehow, your mom is watching, and she’s so, _so_ proud right now.”

Estela’s cheeks flushed, a radiance almost unseen in the moonlight, but she knew Taylor could feel what her words meant. “Are you ready?” she whispered.

“Always.”

With a flick of the lighter, Estela set Taylor’s candle aglow, then her own. She looked back up to a soft smile across her beloved’s face. Side-by-side, in near perfect unison, they lowered their flames to the central wick, while a flash of a camera captured the moment, a memory to take its place in the Montoya family album.

And then new flame rose; a flickering, dancing symbol of a future—their future. Bright, and warm, and powerful.

Across the light, Taylor’s gaze met with Estela’s, tender and utterly contented. Simultaneously, they both glanced downwards to Estela’s middle, where the most precious of secrets was hidden. Just a quick, subtle glance, unseen by the loved ones who gathered around them.

The night would be long and raucous, with tears shed, feet just about danced off, and crushing hugs exchanged. For the two women at its centre, there could be nothing better than the simple peace for being surrounded by friends and family as they looked out together into something new. They were unafraid. Seraxa had said it best on that day when Taylor and Estela had first joined hands and pledged themselves to one another; ‘no land, sea, or person can keep those who are destined apart’. There was nothing more they needed to know.


End file.
